Butterfly Rain
by LordApollo-SunKing
Summary: Namine is the new girl in Twilight High and as the new girl has a lot to learn. She is warned about the gang 'thirteen' but a certain sad eyed boy is drawing her ever closer to that danger. The bigger problem? He's the worst of them. I didn't make the cover, and now I can't get rid of it... Formerly known as Lament of the Broken Soul
1. Prologue: New Day

My name is TaiyouKing and I'm a procrasinator (or however the hell you spell it). Good afternoon (which is what it is here in Ireland), Good morning (which is what it is in America) Good Evening (which is what it probably more than likely is in Japan) and GOOD GOD I'M BORED! I should be studying for my upcomming exams, but that's even more boring that staring brainlessly at the monitor for hours on end. while I have two other stories I should be doing, I have run out of ideas for one (5D's) and can't be arsed about the other one (Twilight) I mean, It's twilight for God's sake what was I thinking? Anyway, I am currently eating a rabbit's face off. A chocolate one's mind you. Happy late Easter (If you don't do Easter, you don't get chocolate, simple as). I wanna know what tomfoolery everyone got up to, you can tell me in the a review. BTW that's not stalkerish. speaking of stalkers, my friend joined to add me to her favs list. And I thought you didn't read 'big books' (-inside joke). Now I can't write lemons without being judged. JK as if I'd ever write a lemon ( It's a violation of the rules fyi and its just plain sick) anyway, the summary box for ff is really small, so here's full summary:(and other stuff)

Chapter: Prolouge

Summary: Naminé Fair, is the new girl in Twilight Town High. With this title comes a whole pile of new stuff to learn including the social ladder, and the (very) scary gang behind the school, known as 'Thirteen.' Warned to stay away by friend and enemy alike, she decides to heed their words, until a certain blonde haired sad eyed boy gets her attention. Only problem? He's the worst of the worst. Rated for: Swearing, Drug abuse, domestic violence, Possible sex refences, the whole deal (except lemon).

Current word count: 1483 for Prolouge (Am I spelling it right?)

Enjoy, Read and Review

~T.K.

* * *

Naminé stretched her arms over her head, bones clicking as a result, and yawned. She dropped her right arm and massaged her shoulders and neck with her left hand. She had slept in a strange position and as a consequence had developed a sore and stiff upper back. But apart from that she had had a good night's sleep, all things considered, seeing as it was her first night in the new surroundings.

She moved here with her father and older brother, 'here' being her stepmother's house. Her dad had gotten remarried to a gentle woman he met at a florist's about two years ago, while buying flower's for his recently deceased best friend's grave. Her name was Aerith, and one of the kindest people Naminé had ever had the pleasure of meeting, so when she was informed Aerith would be officially joining the Fair clan, Naminé couldn't have been happier. It had been decided for a while that since Aerith had a bigger house* than Zack (Naminé's father) the old Fair residence would be sold and used to pay for the wedding which had been about three weeks ago. They had spent the past week moving all of their possessions to their new dwellings. The rest of the house money was used to pay for enrolment in Twilight Town High School. Speaking of which…

"Ugh, first day of school," Naminé groaned and flopped back onto her bed and then proceeded to roll onto her stomach and bury her face in the pillow. Maybe if she passed out from oxygen deprivation, they wouldn't make her go to school. On the other hand, her father was very stubborn, and Naminé was proud of the fact she was a girl yet had never fainted. She thought it was stupid, so she just didn't do it. Ever. Muttering profanities under her breath about whoever had thought it was a good idea to make school compulsory, must have been a stupid nerd (if that even made sense), she pushed herself onto her hunkers, which was quite an achievement, seeing as her mattress was one of those 'sinky-down-and–make-you-fall-over' kind of beds. She yawned again and fell down onto her back, so her head was where her feet should be and vice-versa. This was kind of gross, since her feet were on her pillow and she didn't get time to shower in the last two days. With this in mind, Naminé rolled off her bed and made her way to the bathroom.

After her shower, Naminé all but ran back to the warmth of her room, since all that was covering her abdomen and torso was a flimsy towel. The once warm droplets of water that coated her legs and shoulders became searing cold in the mild autumn air. She sighed and plopped herself down on her unmade bed after getting back to her sanctuary. She looked around the room, taking in everything in the half light that trickled through the gap in her curtains. There were still piles of boxes to be unpacked, most of which contained her art supplies. Only two boxes had been unpacked, the one containing all her school supplies and the other had contained her underwear and stuffed cat, Mr. Mew*. Naminé couldn't sleep without Mr. Mew. It had been a gift from her birth mother when Naminé was three, the last thing she received from her mother before she, well, 'moved on'. Naminé now to turned and grabbed said cat and toyed with him in her hands, as she dried off a bit. Mr. Mew had been designed by the fashion team, Eriki*. Their stuff was popular with girls Naminé's age, but said girl wasn't all that interested in fashion. Why Eriki had even made this plush toy in the first place was a mystery to the general public.

Realizing her dad would be expecting her to be ready for school soon, Naminé tossed Mr. Mew into the corner of her bed and rose. She patted herself down with the towel and ruffled her hair with the smaller towel in an attempt to dry it faster. Abandoning that mission, she pulled on a fresh bra and underwear, as well as the uniform white socks for school. She put the rest of her uniform, which consisted of a white button down shirt, grey tartan pleated skirt and tie. Maroon blazer or sweater optional (Naminé went with blazer) and own choice of mostly black shoes, (Naminé chose black and grey graffiti converse.) She grabbed her glasses and slipped them on. Her eyesight wasn't dismal, but it wasn't great either, and although contacts would suffice, Naminé was always afraid of jabbing her eye out. She brushed out her hair, swearing when the brush got caught in knots, and left it without styling. There was no point, her hair was a bitch and refused to stay put. There was also a few annoying curls that would poke out when her hair had dried. She took her school bag up off the floor (and almost fell over) and cussed again.

"Hey Nami, if you don't hurry up I'm eating your pancakes!" her brother Demyx threatened from downstairs. She rolled her eyes and yelled back.

"I'm coming!" Demyx laughed in response.

"That's what she said," he shouted back. Naminé arrived at the bottom of the stairs.

"As if you'd know, you're about as straight as a roundabout," she retorted. That shut Demyx up. They proceeded into the kitchen and sat down at the table, where two plates of the pancakes were waiting to be devoured. Zack was leaning against the countertop, reading the newspaper, and beside him was Aerith, making more pancakes for herself and her new husband. Zack folded over the paper and shook his head at his daughter.

"Don't tease your brother Nami, takes a lot of balls to come out of the closet like Demyx did," he chided. Demyx took this as the opportunity to stick his tongue out childishly at Naminé who rolled her eyes at his juvenile antics.

"But dad, Demyx likes it up the ass, he doesn't need balls, don't you Dem?" Naminé sneered. In response her dad flicked her ear.

"OW!"

"That's enough of that, Naminé Aki* Fair," her dad stated sternly. Uh-oh, he had broken out the full name. Naminé figured now was a good time to shut up.

After the pancakes had been vanquished, not to be seen again for a few hours, Naminé brushed her teeth before joining her father and brother in the car* The journey to school was so short, they could have walked it, but with the current weight of their school bags, walking was out of the question. Upon arrival, Zack told them to stay put until he came back from checking out that they were registered correctly. Naminé took this chance to apologise to her brother.

"Hey, Dem?" She asked softly. He grunted in response, to show he was listening, but not best pleased with his younger sister.

"I'm sorry, about all that crap I said this morning. I'm just kind of nervous, you know? And I miss the Olette and guys even though we only left two or three days ago, it feels like forever. Plus, dad's right, it takes a lot of guts to do what you did." She saw his scowl disperse and a small smile replace it, and she knew he had forgiven her. Zack chose that moment to open the door and he could tell by the absence of the previously tense atmosphere, his children had made up.

"Hey, guys, you're all set, here are your timetables and maps of the school in the case you get lost," he informed them and handed the bits of paper to each of them. They had already looked around the school during an open day in the summer, but the school was so big they had forgotten pretty much all of it. The Fair siblings removed themselves from the car. Zack threw an arm around his son, and pecked his daughter on the forehead.

"I love you two alright? Now, go have a great first day. Dem, you go make some friends, and Nami, you go find a boy I can intimidate into not dating you okay?"

"Yeah dad, I'll try," Naminé replied, giggling, her previous pessimistic mode gone. With that, he bid his children farewell for the day and drove off to work. The Fair kids were left on the sidewalk, with other students, rushing to make it before the late bell rung. Demyx leaned down to his sister.

"Hey, Nam, you ready for this?" he asked. Her knees were shaking, butterflies her assaulting the walls of her stomach while wearing jetpacks, she could feel perspiration forming on her head and to top it off, she's eaten one too many pancakes.

"Aw, hells yeah. Bring it on biatches!" she replied.

* * *

Well, there's the start. Tell me what you think.

Trivia/ Points of Note:

*1: Aerith has the mansion in Twilight Town. She has it to herself because she's an only child and her parents died, leaving it to her. I don't think I'll include Aerith's story because she's just a plot tool, only there to give a reason for moving.

*2: Mr. Mew is the name of Shiki's (see below) stuffed cat that she made herself, from The World Ends With You (It's a Wonderful World). I wanted Nam to have a token of her late mother and was thinking teddy, then I thought, Meh what the heck and used Mr. Mew. Be warned, there will be many TWEWY references in this story.

*3: Shiki is a character in TWEWY. She is a brilliant seamstress and makes the clothers her friend Eri designs. I wanted Shiki to be the designer but insted I found a good way to combine the names into Eriki.

*4: aki is NOT after the 5D's character. It means second hope or bright.

Reviews are life.

~T.K.- later.


	2. New Friends, or Mental Escapees?

Hello there! this chapter has been in the works for quite sometime, although not nearly as long as chapter 2 of my 5d's fic. I can explain though, I mean, I shouldn't even be on the computer in the first place, my exams start tomorrow, they will decide my future! But, its my English exams first, so if anyone asks I'm practicing.

The word count is 1989, just short of my minimum 2000 words per chapter, but I figured i'd finish it now before I totally forget about it. with the count from the last chapter thats a total of 3472.

Also, to anonymous reviewer XD. Aki means bright or hope in Japanese, as well as autumn/fall, but the Kanji for the two figures are different, so while it is spelt the same in romaji, it has entirely different meanings.

* * *

Naminé slumped in her seat and sighed, the little energy she'd had earlier had completely vanished, and it was only second period. She had managed to survive History, only to be thrown into Math immediately after. The world was conspiring against her, it seemed. History had been embarrassing enough. She had gotten lost on her way there for starters so she had been late. The teacher then delayed her for another five minutes introducing her. To top it all off, in the middle of class the leg fell of her chair (it was an old chair, now a thoroughly dead chair) which made her look like a whale. You know, since normal sized people don't tend to break normal chairs. Then again that chair hadn't been exactly normal for a long time.

Naminé had shoved her books into the shelf* under her table when she had arrived and decided now would be a good time to retrieve her math book, while the class was waiting for the teacher to arrive. She ducked her head a bit so she could see what she was doing; when she heard pounding footsteps enter the class. Too busy with her books, Naminé didn't look up to see who it was. It wasn't until she heard the chair beside her scrape along the floor and the exhausted panting belonging to the person beside her that she decided to investigate.

The first thing she noticed about the boy were the wild chocolate spikes atop his head. He sighed in relief after glancing at the clock, noticing he wasn't late for class. Naminé continued her analysis. His face was slightly round and still held traces of baby fat. His eyes were a shade lighter than ultramarine. He looked nice enough, but Naminé knew looks could be deceiving. After readying himself for class, the boy looked up at the whiteboard to wait for the teacher. For a few seconds Naminé debated with herself as to introduce herself or not, when that choice was taken away from her once the boy noticed her in is peripheral vision. He was stunned for a second that he hadn't noticed her sooner, but she had been so quiet the whole time. He swiftly recovered however, and introduced himself as Sora Strife.

"So, you're new here right?" he asked, afraid of offending her in case she'd been in his class for years and he had been too airheaded to notice. Naminé smiled slightly and nodded.

"Oh, cool. Hey if you've got nobody to sit with at lunch, you could always sit with me and my friends," he offered. Naminé shook her head and looked away.

"I don't want to be a bother."

"No way! Plus I think you'd get on great with my friend Kairi. Oh my other friends as well, naturally," he added as an afterthought. Naminé pursed her lips and hesitated in her replay. Sora seemed nice enough, but what about his friends? And if they were the 'popular' crowd of the school, Naminé would be attracting attention she cared not for. On the other hand, she thought, it would probably be better to take her chances with 'He of the Hazardous Hair' than spent the rest of her school days alone. Naminé shrugged as if she didn't just have a mental war with herself, (besides, she wasn't entirely sure if she had won, which was more disturbing than arguing with herself in the first place) and decided to accept his proposal. The instant she agreed, his face lit up like a Christmas tree and he demanded to see her timetable.

Namine dug the slightly crumpled, folded-over sheet out of her shirt pocket and relinquished it to Sora. He accepted it gratefully and began to unfold it. He frowned at it studiously once he had it open. Naminé vaguely noted the teacher walk into the room, but decided to ignore them and started doodling in the margins of her notebook while she waited for Sora to finish exactly whatever it was he was doing. She saw him dig two highlighters out of his pencil case, a green one and an orange one. He uncapped the orange one and dragged it over the page a few times, than switched over to green and highlighted noticeably more items, after pausing for a second before each one. When he was done, he nodded slightly with satisfaction, put his markers away and slid the page back over to Naminé.

"The classes in orange are the ones you have with me," he whispered, "I think my friends are in the green ones, but I'm not too sure."

"You think?"

"Well, it's a new year, the classes change and I've got more important things to do than memorise everyone's timetables for the Fresh Meat," he said harshly. Naminé's jaw dropped and she was fairy certain the looked like a startled goldfish. Or an eejit*. She wasn't too sure which would be better. Honestly she didn't care either, not after the seemingly nicest boy she'd ever met had spoken like that to her. She was shell-shocked. That was until she felt him trembling slightly beside her, trying to hold in his laughter. Then she went from upset to angry in about zero point eight seconds. She smacked his elbow with the back of her hand. In response he nudged her shoulder to show he was joking and opened his palms under the desk in surrender. Nice-guy Sora came back, his goofy smile with it. Naminé couldn't stay mad at that. She smiled slightly at him to show all was forgiven.

As it turned out, although Sora didn't have class with Naminé next, his next period was on the same corridor as Naminé's, and even better, one of his friends was there. Upon arrival, Sora poked his head in the door of Naminé's class and gestured to a copper-blonde haired boy. Said hair seemed to be swept up slightly and was perched on the right side of his head.

"That's my cousin Ventus, the guy with the glasses. He's kind of shy, but if you tell him you're my friend, he might be a bit, you know, less shy."

"Yes, because that make perfect sense," Naminé muttered to herself after Sora left. However, rather than look like an incompetent, standing in the middle of the hallway, Naminé decided to embrace the possibility of looking a bigger idiot, and ventured into the classroom, promptly seating herself beside Choco-Brain's cousin. He didn't acknowledge her arrival. Not even twitching after her accidental generation of quite a din by dragging her chair out from the table. She glanced over at him to discover he was buried in a battered old copy of "The Hobbit"* While contemplating weather or not to disturb him, the decision was made for her when the English teacher, a gargantuan lump of a man, thundered into the room, demanding attention not only with his size, but the fact that, still even after summer had ended, was equipped with a neon-orange Hawaiian shirt and shorts. Both of which were stretched taut across his potbelly, so much so it was easy to imagine that at any time they could burst at the seams, leaving a very indecent fat man at the top of the room. Naminé smirked at the thought. She glanced over at Ventus, only to see his nose still in the book. He didn't seem to have noticed the teacher, which would mean Ventus had the amazing talent of blocking bright orange elephants from his vision. Naminé was about to alert him to the fat man's presence, when she saw him dog-ear the page he was on, close the book and take off his glasses. He noticed Naminé and muttered something about being long-sighted, before turning his attention to the teacher. The second he did his eyes widened, he blinked a few times, rubbed a hand over his right eye and frowned.

"I'm not seeing things am I?"

"Nope," Namine replied, popping the 'p'.

"Then he's really-"

"Yeah…"

"He does realise it is-"

"I assume so,"

"Wow."

"You took the words right out of my mouth," she said. They both paused and looked at each other, before bursting into a fit of laughter, causing the entire class, and the teacher to look at them as though they had completely lost their marbles. It took Naminé a few seconds to compose herself enough to glance at the teacher, only to see his face slowly turning bright red, provoking another round of laughter from the two. A few of their classmates chuckled nervously, the laughter being contagious, but no other outright laughing fits were induced.

It took almost five minutes for them to calm down, and by that stage the teacher looked as though he would explode. Well, more so than he looked earlier. He promptly banished them from his classroom for the day and issued a detention slip to each for this evening. Now both of the culprits were sitting in the cafeteria, Naminé apologizing profusely, while Ventus was having none of it as 'he was as much to blame as her.'

"By the way, you never told me your name," he mused.

"Oh, right, I'm such an idiot; I'm Naminé I just moved here from Hallow Bastion."

"Cool, I'm-"

"Ventus right?" she cut him off. His eyebrow rose questioningly for a second.

"Yes, but how do you know?"

"Sora, he's your cousin right?" she asked. Ventus nodded in response. They lapsed into a semi-awkward silence that was broken by the lunch bell.

Students trickled in one after another, but after a few seconds tidal waves flooded in, looking for their friends. Naminé spotted Sora, who was chatting animatedly to an auburn-headed girl about her age. Sora caught her eye for a second and shot her a brief smile, before turning back to the girl. Perhaps she was the 'Kairi' Sora had mentioned earlier. Ventus arrived back with his lunch on one of those flimsy red plastic trays and gave Naminé a paper plate with two slices of mozzarella pizza on it, and a can of Pepsi. When she tried to give him the money to pay for it, he refused and told her to think of it as a gift. Naminé smiled. He really was a gentleman. If she cared about finding a boyfriend here she would have considered Ventus if only for the fact he really wasn't 'boyfriend material'. He was too quiet for Naminé's tastes. Besides, she'd just moved here and didn't want her first impression on everybody to be that she was a complete slut. Dating would wait.

Naminé dug into her lunch as Sora and his friend, who was indeed Kairi, joined her and Ventus. A few more people joined them, a tall boy with silver-grey hair, a short girl with raven-black hair, a young man with dark brown hair brushed back, and a tall-athletic looking girl with blue hair that was smooth at the front, but reminiscent of Sora's at the back. Naminé picked up their names quickly. Riku, Xion, Terra and Aqua respectively. Ventus was seated across from Naminé and Sora to her right. To Sora's left was Kairi, whom Naminé hoped to talk with later. She felt some kind of hard-to-explain but good vibes from the girl. Sora started giving her information on each of his friends, like how Riku's hair colour had been entirely his fault*, Ventus was smitten with Aqua, who only had eyes for Terra, who in turn, only had eyes for his fencing trophies. How Riku had paid Sora back for the hair thing by ruining Sora's own hair and how nobody really knew anything about Xion, except she was Kairi's younger, adopted sister and Kairi had been sworn to secrecy in relation to Xion's affairs. Even how her parents had died.

Throughout the entire lunch break, however hard she looked, Naminé couldn't see her brother anywhere.

* * *

There we are, chapter 1, well technically chapter two. or is it? I can't remember if the last one counted -.-

Footnotes:

*I've never read the Hobbit. But apparently it's good

*I might make a spin-off of the whole hair disaster thing. Idk

Next year I will be the age equivalent of a Sophomore. Maturity wise, however, that remains to be seen, but in Ireland it's optional (Transition Year that is) and it's not an exam orientated year. Long story short I will have a LOT of free time. You can guess what that means.

I have started the Index of FanFiction. We aim to post links only to good stoies on FanFiction. You can't say you don't get annoyed at the amount of S*it on this site. I need help from all the different fandoms, however, as there is a lot of things I don't like. Take Naruto for instance. I need a person to check Naruto stories. Here: .eu/


	3. She's a what now?

Well hello there, I don't believe we've met. My name is LordApollo-SunKing, formerly TaiyouKing. I will not disclose the reason for my name change, just deal with it. Also, in spite of the whole, Lord and King stuff going on, I'm a girl. Just thought you'd like to know. So, um... where do I start? It's been at least a month since I've updated, and I'm sorry for that. I just figured since nobody really seemed interested in this story, I could do exactly what everybody who actually has a popular story does, and that is procrastinate. Seriously guys. On a side note, I haven't gotten a good response to my whole Indexing campaign (that is to say, none whatsoever). If you're interested to find out what it is, just go to my profile, where there's a link. Near the top. No problems there.

Here's chapter 3 (2?). And please don't complain about Roxas not being here yet, because he is. Somewhat... but Axel's here too, that should more than make up for it. I love that guy. He's funny.-ahem- Yes! moving on... longest chapter so far by about ten words -_-. I'm thinking about extending my minimum to 3000 words. Would that make more of you review? Seriously guys. I had this story on my old account, it wasn't even a very good story, but after 9 chapters (I think) it had 50+ reviews. And that was the fastest story I ever updated. You know why? 'Cuz I actually fealt as if I wasn't wasting my time. Don't get me wrong, I love writing, I would love to make a carrer out of it someday, but if you guys are gonna be half-assed in your response, well, I guess I can be half-assed in my writing. After all, I'm not getting paid (yet).

words: 2102 or something like that. total something around 6000 -_- (too tired for maths)

Enjoy, Read & Review~

* * *

The best thing Naminé found of this new schedule was that Study Hall happened right after lunch, giving her even more time to relax. Currently she was seated in the library, reading a slightly worn copy of Animal Farm she had found while packing up her things to be moved. After sitting alone for the first few minutes, she sensed a presence slip into the seat across from her. So as not to appear rude, Naminé slid her makeshift bookmark (a folded sheet of lined paper) in between the pages of her book (she detested dog-eared pages) and closed it over gently. She looked up at the newcomer and was mildly surprised to see Kairi, nervously twisting a Purity Ring around the smallest finger of her right hand. Naminé smiled at the auburn- haired girl, and Kairi visibly relaxed.

"Hi, it was Naminé right?" Kairi mumbled, just loud enough for Naminé to hear.

"Yes. And you're Kairi." The blond girl stated. Kairi seemed happy to be known somewhat. Kairi leaned in closer the Naminé, so it wouldn't be so hard for them to hear each other.

"So, if this doesn't sound really strange and upfront, I was wondering if we could be friends," Kairi asked, slight hesitance in her tone "I mean, I just don't really have any girl friends. I have Xion and Aqua, but Xion's all emo and brooding and stuff and Aqua's only interested in Terra and the school newspaper. Not that there's anything wrong with the newspaper, it's just that it so boring! So when Sora introduced us I was kind of hoping…" Kairi trailed off realising she had been rambling, "Sorry I do that a lot, like, I don't know how to shut up once I start talking and, oh I'm doing it again, aren't I?"

"Just a little."

"O-oh I'm sorry I promise I'll try to-" Kairi stuttered out.

"I didn't say that was a bad thing, you can do enough talking for the both of us, I'm not very talkative myself. But I'd be happy to be friends," Naminé cut her off before she could start up again. Kairi slumped back in her seat like the World had just been lifted from her shoulders.

"Oh thank God that's over. I've never been good at talking to new people, that's always been Sora's thing; really, I just sort of went with whatever crazy scheme he had planned. One time when we were twelve he had this crazy idea of building a raft to get to Destiny Islands, since our parents refused to let us go on holiday at the same time for whatever reason. So anyway after about a week we had some planks of wood pulled together with string, duct tape and super-glue."

"Did you make it to the Islands?"

"Oh gosh no, the thing fell apart the second it hit the water."

The remainder of the day passed in a blur to Naminé. A little homework picked up, and she had to call home laughing, trying to explain why she had a detention on her very first day. When Kairi said Sora wouldn't mind giving her a lift home since he had Struggle practice after school.

"Already? On the first day?" Naminé had questioned sceptically.

"They are the regional school champions for a reason," Kairi informed her.

"Ah," Naminé vaguely recalled reading something about the sports achievements of the school in a brochure, but honestly, she had been more interested in the artistic facilities. "So are you walking home?"

"Nope. The Struggle team needs cheerleaders," Kairi replied with a smile, and Naminé couldn't tell if she had been joking or not.

She wouldn't be able to take much more of this. Only fifteen minutes and Naminé wanted to die. She made an oath to be good for the rest of her life as long as she never had to face this again. Detention was boring as all fuck. To make matters worse today's supervisor was none other than Mr. Zosan*, i.e. Mr. Day-Glo Elephant. Naminé wouldn't be the least shocked if he "forgot" to look at the clock and ended up delaying them another ten minutes.

She glanced around the room discreetly. Ventus was seated to her left. Beside the window (lucky Bastard she thought) and a few rows behind her, at the back of the room sat a few boys, all in black Zip-up hoodies. Naminé was pretty sure that was a violation of the rules. She did a quick count, three in all. One had his hood pulled up so far over his head, it was a wonder he could even see. Another, beside him was impossible to miss. His vibrant red hair was wildly spiked back, and he had little tear-like tattoos under each of his eyes. Behind the boy with the hood sat a quiet-looking boy, whose silver hair was all combed over to one side of his face. Naminé had never seen a stranger bunch.

Naminé's eyes meet Ventus' again, who looked worriedly at the boys and then back to her, before mouthing the words 'I'll explain later'.

Ventus didn't explain later. Instead, he bolted out of detention as fast as humanely possible, and Naminé hadn't a clue where he'd gone. Instead, she headed down to the Gym, where the exit to the courts and sport fields was. She walked at a brisk pace to the Struggle court, where she saw a familiar head of chocolate spiked hair on the bench. She couldn't see Kairi anywhere.

She made her way over to Sora and slid into the bench beside him. Sora glanced at her once and then did a double take, smiling as he realised whom it was.

"Hey Naminé, how was detention?"

"Ugh," she groaned, "the worst; how's training going?"

"Not bad, I am a little tired, but I haven't even played a game yet," he chuckled. Naminé smiled with him.

"Where's Kairi?"

"The cheerleaders finish up before us, but they practice before school as well. I'd say she just went in to change."

"Oh," Naminé frowned, "I thought she was joking about that."

"Who, Kairi? Don't ever tell her that, cheerleading is the one thing she takes seriously," he warned.

"Yes sir." As soon as she said that, Sora's name was called by the coach and he got up without a word. He fastened the straps that were used to hold the orbs in place and to gather them on his torso and legs. The boy opposite him, tall, silver-blond hair, most of which was hidden beneath a black beanie hat, sneered Sora.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Sora Strife, how was your summer, shorty?"

"Zip it Seifer," Sora huffed ", its too early in the year for your crap."

"Stop, I'll have none of that," the coach warned the boys. He took a step back after having the boys readied their bats (with Seifer choosing the basic sword and Sora choosing a Hammer model, although what all that actually meant, Naminé hadn't a clue.) before blowing the whistle for them to begin.

Sora charged right at Seifer, who simply jumped to the side and whacked Sora's upper back as he passed, causing the shorter boy to drop a few orbs. Sora stumbled forward a few steps as a result, but managed to catch himself before going over the edge of the platform. He turned swiftly on the balls of his feet, just in time to raise his bat to block Seifer's vertical slash. Sora pushed against his opponent's bat's, causing Seifer to lose his footing and step back, which gave Sora and opportunity for a quick forward thrust directly at the taller of the two's chest.

Seifer grunted and Sora ran behind him, before unleashing a barrage of quick and fatal slashes and thrusts, causing Seifer to step off the edge. The coach blew the whistle again.

"Game to Strife, Almasy, you have got to work on your defence or you won't make the team. Good job there, Sora, you can go get changed now," the coach told him.

"Thanks sir, see you tomorrow," said boy replied, panting and smiling. He walked over the where Naminé was sitting and grabbed a long bag that somewhat resembled a golf bag, except it wasn't stiff and was closed at the top with a zip and had another zipper going down the length of it. Naminé watch with curiosity as Sora unzipped the bag along the side and slid his bat into it. Naminé caught a glimpse of a few other bats, including one that was a plain golden stick with a foam star at the top. Sora saw her looking at it oddly and laughed.

"Yeah, it is a bit impractical, isn't it? It's more of a collector's item really; Kairi and Riku got it for me for my birthday last year. It has great speed but it can be hard to make legal hits with it," he informed her. Naminé smiled and nodded, pretending to know exactly what he was talking about. She had never watched a game of Struggle in her life before today. Sora seemed happy to get some sort of response though, and after zipping his bag shut again, he grabbed his water bottle and the two made tracks to the changing rooms.

As Sora went into the boy's changing room, Naminé diverged into the girls' to see if she could find Kairi. Naminé found said girl, sitting on the bench in the corner, half listening to a conversation between a small group of the other cheerleaders. Hearing a few things such as: "OMG, like," and "Yeah, like, you all better come to my party Friday biatches!" Naminé decided she would best avoid at particular gathering of people. Kairi looked relieved to see Naminé walking in, slightly unsure of herself. The former jumped at the chance for an escape and quickly ushered Naminé out.

"Good thing you came when you did, I thought I was going to go nuts!" Kairi hissed, once the door had shut. Naminé smiled.

"That's what I'm here for, the mental wellbeing of my friends," Naminé shrugged.

"Alright, come on, we'll wait outside for Sora."

The two girls started making their way towards the main entrance of the school. They passed one or two members of the faculty and a few students who had just finished Struggle practice and cheerleading.

"Hey, hold up a sec," Naminé ordered. They two had been passing a notice board with sign –up sheets for various afterschool clubs. Only a few name decorated the sheets so far. Naminé quickly scrawled her name on the sheets for the newspaper, creative writing and girls' hockey clubs.

"You play hockey?" Kairi questioned in disbelief.

"Indeed I do, I was the captain of my old team back in Hallow Bastion, believe it or not."

Kairi looked stunned. Naminé laughed.

"You know, I think that's exactly how I looked when Sora told me you really were a cheerleader."

Demyx finally showed up at dinner that night. But something was off, or so Naminé thought. After all, she knew him better than anybody. Instead of his usual perky self, begging to be allowed eat his dinner in front of the T.V., or dragging his precious Sitar around everywhere, he looked sullen and glum. He pushed his food around his plate rather than eating it at the speed of light, and after about ten minutes he declared he wasn't hungry and clomped off to his room. Zack had looked up sadly at his son's retreating back, before turning his attention to Naminé.

"So how was your first day?" he asked her. Naminé paused to debate on how to answer that.

"Um…good, I guess. I made some friends, at least I think so, they're kind of insane," she added with a chuckle. Zack smile at his daughter.

"Like the boy who dropped you home, eh?" he said, winking suggestively. It took Naminé a moment to catch on.

"Oh, ew no! Sora is…well, Sora. He's really not my type, dad. Besides, shouldn't you be, y'know, discouraging me against mingling with the male species, or something like that?" In response, Zack just smirked.

Later Naminé knocked timidly on the door of her brother's room. She heard a soft grunt from inside, granting her entrance. Gently she pushed the door open and stepped inside the room, shutting it over behind her. The lights were off, and Naminé started groping around for the switch. When she saw what was waiting for her, she gasped in horror.

"Dem, w-what happened to you?"

* * *

THERE! Cliffhanger! I hope you're all damn pleased with yourselves. :P Okay, somethings to say now:

1. Got KH3D last week, done in three days. Brilliant game, go get it. I used to hate Riku, but after being forced to lay half a game of him I've grown to love him in the non fangirl kind of way.

2. Um...I forget...

yeah! I've noticed the rows of 3 asterixes (asterixi?) I put in on word to indicate timeskip, dissappear when I upload it here, but the singles don't.

4. Zosan means elephant in Japanese.

5. I need a beta for this story, PM if interested.

6. I changed the name because Lament of the Broken Soul sounds WAY too dramatic and gloomy.


End file.
